The Butler Always Knows
by labrat love
Summary: Gil and Sara host a halloween party I know its passed but try telling my plotbunny that reveals an unexpected surprise!almost NickGreg, it depends on your interpritation
1. Chapter 1

**So I woke up yesterday morning to find my plot bunny snuggled in bed with me, so I indulged it and wrote a fic...I know Halloween has passed, but try telling my bunny!**

"You know that's not a costume right Gil?" Sara asked as she fixed her hair in the mirror.

"You expect me to believe that coming from a woman who has decided to go to a halloween party as a sexy librarian? Not that I mind, but that's disappointing coming from you."

"Well at least I am something identifiable, you're just in a tux, you could be anything!"

"I'm identifiable, you'll just have to wait and see!"

Sara rolled her eyes in response, and went to make sure everything was ready.

The guests were beginning to arrive and the party was picking up momentum. Gill Grissom smiled, everyone was so creative, _I suppose that's a perk working with some of the most intelligent people in Vegas_. However one costume caught his eye, the tall, broad, _and store bought _Batman. He wandered over to where he was chatting with a suspiciously lupine little red riding hood, which upon closer inspection proved to be Wendy.

"Where is your imagination Nicky! it's Halloween!"

"Hey Batman is a classic! and at least I have a costume!"

"He has a point boss" agreed Wendy. "Uh-oh, here comes trouble." Hodges was sauntering over.

"Hiya Wendy, nice ears, like my costume?" He did a slow circle so the group could see the whole outfit. He was wearing a crisp blue suit with a large shark fin sticking out of the back.

"Well who are you Ecklie or something?" She asked.

"No, I'm a lawyer" responded a slightly defeated Hodges.

"Clever David," Gil said with a smile.

"Hey Gris, you heard from Greg? I would have thought he would be here by now." Batman asked his employer.

"He's probably looking through his wardrobe trying to find something scary he doesn't wear all the time." That remark got Hodges a glare from Nick and a smack in the arm from Wendy.

"Oh man Gris, looks like you've got some competition!" called Warrick (Grissom hated to admit it, but he had no idea what he was supposed to be, he was in a spotted sweater and black pants, and sported ears on a headband). Grissom looked over to where he was pointing. David Phillips (aka Super Dave) had arrived without him noticing, in a costume that he had to admit was arguably the best one there. He sat on the end of the couch embarrassed by all the attention. Then as if his face couldn't get any redder Sara sat on his lap and draped her arm over his shoulder.

"Looks pretty good to me, What do you think Gil" she said through a smirk.

"I think he'd better be careful tonight if he wants to keep his job" he grinned.

"And I thought Hodges was a kiss up!" Archie (who had dressed as a peeping tom) called earning him a scowl from his co-worker.

Catherine was next to arrive. She entered in a long faux fur coat and red satin gloves. Her hair was wild and two toned. She luxuriously removed the coat (handing it to a waiting Grissom) revealing a clingy red dress and earned a wolf whistle from across the room.

"Woof woof" she winked.

A half an hour later the party was in full swing, everyone having a good time, Archie even brought out his camera (of course) and photographed the evening. Gil played host insisting Sara just enjoy herself. Suddenly there was a commotion at the door, Sara answered, and a red green and yellow blur shot into the room.

"Sorry I'm so late traffic was horrible and i got a flat tire, I had to get out and change it in this if you can believe it! I kept getting honked at! Someone even shouted something about a utility belt!" The stream of narrative issuing from the masked man's mouth revealed him to be Greg. Wendy began to giggle almost uncontrollably, and all heads turned to her direction. Standing in the opposite doorway was Nick who had just returned from the bathroom. A blush visible even under his mask crept across his face, as he stood slightly open mouthed, starring at his friend across the room. Dave stifled a snort.

"What it's not that funny, I mean..." Greg's words trailed off as he looked up. A camera flashed, twice.

"Got 'em! Oh man you guys are priceless!" Archie beamed with satisfaction.

"You know I always wondered about you two and now the truth is out!" Hodges smirked.

"Alright Greggo over there with Nicky for a picture." Gil urged the two together for the picture, stepping only slightly aside for the shot to be taken. After the flurry of amusement wore off, the party continued without a hitch, every one left late in the night having thoroughly enjoyed themselves.

"You were the only one who didn't look surprised when Greg came in, did you know that that was going to happen?" Sara asked as they cleaned up after the party.

"If you must know, I overheard Nick telling Warrick what he was going as, then I heard Greg complaining he didn't know what to go as, I merely gave him a suggestion..." He was stopped when Sara tossed a crumpled napkin at his head. "What was that for? You and I, and well, everyone else knows the costumes just seem to fit. You heard how everyone laughed."

"I suppose you're right" she sighed. "I just can't wait to see all those pictures"

Sure enough the next night at work Archie had put up all the photos from the party. All of them were wonderfully candid. The Doc with rolls of candy taped to his jeans, "I'm a smarty pants" he explained. Bobby who dressed as a life like crash test dummy, attempting to sit normally on the couch. One of her favorites was Brass and Sophia who decided to come together as "good cop/bad cop." She wondered how Sofia got him to wear the halo. She especially enjoyed the shocked Nick and Greg photos. Sara looked at them as she sipped her water on her break. Her favorite was the one the boys took together, in the classic pose. Her eye caught something in the corner, she looked closer. It was Grissom, standing dutifully in the background, hands behind his back, and a knowing grin on his face. _Suddenly his costume makes sense_, Sara thought.

**Cookies to anyone who can guess the unnamed costumes!**


	2. the answers

because i have been getting many messages and reviews from confused readers i decided to take some action...

THESE ARE THE ANSWERS!!!!!!!!!

ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO BE READING THIS????

I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A CHANCE TO TURN BACK...

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

YOU HAD FAIR WARING

Here we go, the costumes in order of appearence!

Sara-sexy librarian

Wendy- little red werewolf

Nick – Batman(!)

Hodges-lawyer

Warrick-a dalmation

Super Dave- he went as Grissom!

Archie- peeping tom

Catherine-cruella de vil

Greg-Robin(!)

Doc-a "smarty pants"

Bobby- a crash test dummy

Brass-good cop

Sofia-bad cop

Grissom- Alfred(!) Batman's butler


End file.
